Impossible
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Gaasaku! Sakura has to work for a WHOLE YEAR for the sullen Kazekage. At least that's what she thought he was like. Now she finds herself falling in love with him! And will Kankuro ever stop fangirling about the Jobros? The world may never know...
1. Cookie Jar

"Impossible" by Uchiha-Griffin

Disclaimer: Ok, for the billionth time, I don't own Naruto and never will, nor do I own any songs mentioned. But I wish I could own Gaara-sama each and every day!

BTW- Fan club president modeled after Komaki from Gentlemen's Alliance Cross.

Summary: (Gaasaku) Gaara couldn't be happier to have a new assistant. There are important Kakzekage duties to take care of! Yes, very important…

DEDICATION!! : Kay-Kay-chan, this one's for YOU! Happy belated birthday, my friend! HEY OH!

---

Gaara sat his desk, staring off into space, obviously very busy with… important Kazekage stuff.

There was a gentle knock at the door to the office. Gaara sighed, unhappy of being pulled away from his daydreams.

"Come in." he said, sounding just as bored as he was. Temari entered the office, smiling at her brother.

"Hey, Gaa-chan!" Temari said. She was carrying a large stack of papers. Presumably missions to give out. Yay.

"I told you not to call me that." he said, giving his big sister a demon glare. "Oh, sorry. How about Gaa-chan-Kazekage-sama? Is that better?"

Gaara just grunted. "Do as you please."

Temari smiled wider. "Okay, Gaa-Chan-Kazekage-Sama. Here are today's missions. Oh, and I have good news! You know how you said you wanted an assistant?!"

"I said nothing of the sort." Gaara mumbled, resting his chin in a hand and scowling, since there was noting better to do.

"Oh. Well Kanky-chan said you did. And he even suggested someone. Sakura Haruno from the leaf! You know, that one girl with the pink hair?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. That chick?

"Oh? Her. Yes… I think I remember her. The one who fought with Chiyo, correct?" Gaara asked.

Temari smiled again. "Don't think your Onee-chan doesn't know. You're absolutely crazy for Sakura-san! Kanky-chan even verified for me. It appears you might have revealed a secret or two to him during one of your… what do you call it? 'Manly Secret Sharing' sessions?"

A momentary blush graced Gaara's face. "I only told him that I thought her eyes were pretty!"

"AWW!!! Gaa-Chan-Kazekage-sama! You're _soooo_ cute when you blush!" Temari squealed.

"Leave." Was all Gaara said, and pointed to the door, using a hand to cover his face so his blush wouldn't show.

Temari giggled again, placed the stack of papers on Gaara's desk and left the room saying, "As you wish, honorable Gaa-Chan-Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara sighed once more and continued to stare out the window. He suddenly heard quiet "Kyaa!!" s coming from above him. He peered curiously to the ceiling above. There was just an air vent…

Suddenly three of the metal panels fell, leaving about 9 girls sprawled on the floor and his desk. He stared at them in shock, his aquamarine eyes wide.

"I… um… we…" All the girls were standing up and dusting themselves off, blushing uncontrollably.

One of them stepped forward, and the other girls rearranged themselves behind her. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a light blue shirt with black below-the-knee pants. She had her headband bandana-style around her head. She was wearing a pin with… his face on it.

He stared at them, confused.

"Girls, it looks like we've been caught." The girl with black hair said, disappointed. "Kazekage-sama… we are…."

Suddenly the girls were in assorted poses behind the girl.

"THE GAARA-SAMA FAN CLUB!!!" they all yelled together, and sparkles and pink aura appeared out of nowhere.

"AND I AM PRESIDENT OF THE FANCLUB, MAORA SENDO!" The black haired girl called out, striking a pose while behind her, a blue background sparkled and, from an unseen source, wind blew her hair.

The girls held the pose, expecting some kind of feedback from their beloved Kazekage.

Maora looked over towards the desk. "WHAT THE…?! THE KAZEKAGE IS GONE!!" she screamed.

"What?! But where did he go?!" the Vice President, Yuki Kiryu screeched (A/N: YUKI AND ZERO FOREVER!).

--

Gaara snuck out of the room and was walking the halls of the Kazekage building.

He'd seen that bit before… there were at least thirty "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!" Fan clubs in Suna, and in a lot of other villages as well.

While he was being stealthy and trying to avoid everyone possible, he passed by Kankuro. "HEEEYYY!!! Little Broth…" Gaara cut him off. "You are receiving a death note. Count on it."

"_WHAT_?! But I helped you, didn't I?! I helped you snag the love of your li…" Gaara cut him off again. "Sure, _Kanky-chan._ Whatever you say."

"Aww, _Gaa-chan_, that's cold." Kankuro complained. Gaara smiled to himself and kept walking. Kankuro smiled too, and turned to keep walking

"Crazy kid." he said to himself.

--

"Hmm…is this the place?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She looked up at the tall building. The character that was on the Kazekage hat was on the building, so…

She stood up straighter and marched into the building. Temari was standing in the main room, talking to a Suna Jonin.

She glanced over and saw Sakura. She immediately stopped talking to the man and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-san! How was your journey?" Temari asked, smiling at her pleasantly.

"Very good, thank you! But please, just call me Sakura. -San sounds so formal, or like we've never met before!" She answered, smiling back.

Temari nodded. "Ok, Sakura! Here. I'll show you to your room and fill you in on everything you'll need to know for the next six months."

Sakura nodded, following Temari. A half year of working for the sullen Kazekage. What a thrill fest.

Temari led Sakura up two flights of stairs, around five corners, and pointed out important doors along the way.

"That's my room, come to me anytime you need… any girl advice or something." She explained, pointing to a door painted royal purple.

A little ways down the hallway, there was a closed black door. When they walked up to it, they were nearly pushed over from the loud music pulsing from the room.

"SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR! SMACK THAT GIVE ME SOME MORE! SMACK THAT TILL YOU GET SORE! SMACK THAT, OH OH OH OH OH!!" A loud voice sang along to the song that was already way too loud.

"KANKURO TURN IT TO SOMETHING MORE PLEASANT!" Temari screamed at the top of her lugs. The music paused for a second. Then another song began:

"I WANT TO BE FAITHFUL, BUT I CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR!" Kankuro sang.

"KANKURO!!!" Temari screamed again. Sakura giggled. She loved that song.

It paused again and Kankuro said, "Geez, what's your damage, woman?"

Then the speakers blasted: "LOOSEN UP MY BUTTONS BABE, UH-HUH!"

"Ugh, I'm not going to win. C'mon Sakura." Temari led the pink-haired kunoichi away from the door. A few seconds later, Kankuro peaked around the door.

Seeing them walk away, he grinned. 'Smack That' began again.

--

In a dark corner, in the interior of the building, at the end of the hallway, away from many of the other doors, except for one right across the way, there was a rust-red door.

"This…." Temari said, pointing to the red door, "Is Gaa-chan's room."

"Your room," she continued, pointing to the door across the hall, "Is here." She opened the door.

"Wow! Are you sure that this is MY room? It's huge!" Sakura gasped.

There was a huge sliding-glass door that lead to a veranda with great views of the city. There was a large bed with plush black sheets. "It gets cold at night," Temari explained. There was a dresser and a floor length mirror, as well as a door to a bathroom. There were red roses on the bedside table and an alarm clock, plus an iPod speaker system. All of Sakura's bags were at the foot of the bed, along with a box or two.

"I'll leave you to get settled. But there's just two more things to say… See this?" she pointed to a small box on the wall by the door.

"It's an intercom system. If you press the purple button, you'll connect to my room. Black, Kankuro, and Red, Gaa-chan. Green connects you to the kitchen downstairs. Yellow is for the Kazekage office." Temari explained. Sakura nodded.

"Lastly. Here's a few papers you should look over before you start tomorrow." She handed Sakura a file folder with about twenty papers in it.

"A few?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Temari laughed. "I'll leave now. Be in the Kazekage office by six o'clock AM tomorrow!"

Sakura nodded cheerfully as Temari left. "You can count on me!" she said.

A minute or two after Temari left, Sakura ran over to her backpack and fished her iPod out of it and plugged it into the speaker system, turning it up to a little over halfway, selecting her current favorite song.

"Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands, mah-mah-mah- can't keep my hands out the cookie jar!!"

-------

END of chapter one. Gaasaku will come next chapter. Btw, I love the song "Cookie Jar" by the Gym Class Heroes. It's my favorite song right now J

BTW my friends wont let me continue this story till I finish Mission: Bloodshed, so hang tight!

PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. THE JOBROS!

Welcome to chapter two of Impossible!

Enjoy your stay, and don't forget to leave a review before you leave!

Thank you, I love you all!!

Btw, no flaming about my hating of the 'JoBros', ok?

Oh My Garnet! I almost forgot! PLEASE REVIEW! J

--

The next morning, Sakura got up early. She was completely mooshed in the plush down sheets, and the sun hadn't even risen over Suna.

"HOLY CRAP!" she said to herself. Her clock said 5:30! Thirty minutes to get ready!?

She wouldn't be late for her first day (even though she was dead tired from staying up really late studying all those papers), even if it killed her!

She yawned and began running to the Kazekage office. On her way passed Kankuro's door, she braced herself against the wall.

But surprisingly… the music wasn't that loud. She pressed her ear against the door, and to her utter shock and horror, she heard:

"I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, Baby you turn the temperature hotter, cuz I'm burnin' up, BURNIN' UP! For you baby!"

Sakura got away from that door so fast it could have been on fire. "OH MY GOD! MY EARS!!! MY EARS!!!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Then the larger issue dawned on her: KANKURO WAS LISTENING TO THE JONAS BROTHERS. KANKURO WAS LISTENING TO THE GAYLORD BROTHERS WHO WEAR PANTS TWO SIZES TOO SMALL!!

"AUUUGGHHH!!!" she screamed, running away from his room as quickly as possible.

--

After seeing that no one was in the Kazekage office yet, Sakura decided to go down to the dining room and have some breakfast.

She found her way to the dining room and pushed open the door. To her, again, utter shock and horror, Gaara was already sitting at the table.

But he wasn't paying attention to her at all, of course. He was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper as if she hadn't just walked into the room.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama." she said politely. Gaara glanced up at her and said, "Hn."

"OH HELL NO HE DID NOT JUST 'HN' ME!!!! DAMMIT HE SOUNDS JUST LIKE THAT DUCK ASS TEME I GAVE UP ON THREE YEARS AGO!!!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura just stiffened and walked into the kitchen. Little did she know, the Kazekage's kohl-rimmed eyes watched her curiously from over the top of the paper.

Inner Gaara poked him. "She's sexy as hell when she's mad, huh?"

Gaara nodded, agreeing silently with his inner self.

"Not to mention she's totally hot anyway…" Inner Gaara went on.

"Hmm… but she looks quite different since the last time I saw her…" he mumbled to himself. "Well, Gaa-Chan-Kazekage-Sama, that's because you like her, obviously." Temari said to her little brother.

Gaara whipped around to face Temari. "Where the hell did you come from?!" He gasped, glaring.

"That doesn't matter. You honestly think she looks different? How so?" Temari asked excitedly.

"Yeah, tell us!!" Kankuro said. Gaara whipped around to face Kankuro. "WHAT THE?! Where the hell did YOU come from now?!"

"Doesn't matter. Now, go on, little brother." Kankuro said. Both he and Temari looked at him with 'brotherly and sisterly teary eyes of support'…. or so they called it.

Sakura came back into the room with a cup of tea and a muffin on a plate. "Oh! Hey Temari! Hey… Kankuro…" She looked at Kankuro like she was scared of him.

"What?" he asked, honestly curious. Temari was drinking her water and Gaara was taking a sip of his coffee.

"I… heard… YOU LISTEN THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Sakura said, and both Temari and Gaara spewed their beverages all over Kankuro.

"You disgust me." Gaara said, glaring at his older brother. "Hey! Don't make fun of the JoBros!" Kankuro said, crying anime tears.

"The JoBros?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow. "YES! THE JOBROS!" Kankuro said, Ripping open his black tee-shirt to reveal a Jonas brothers concert tee and standing on the table.

"OH!! AND GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE THESE TOO!!" He pulled off his pants and he was wearing boxers with Nick Jonas' face all over them.

Gaara and Temari put their hand over Sakura's eyes. "Go put on some real clothes." Temari commanded.

"THESE ARE REAL CLOTHES!!!" Kankuro complained.

"Do you have any pride as a man?!" Gaara yelled at his older brother.

"NO! NOT REALLY!!" Kankuro yelled back.

"SHUT UP SIT DOWN AND EAT!!" Temari screamed. "AND YOU!" she pointed at Kankuro, "GO PUT ON SOMETHING ELSE! AND I WANT YOU TO BURN ALL OF YOUR JONAS BROTHERS STUFF!"

"TEMARI!! I CAN'T!! I LOOOOOVVVVEEEE them!" Kankuro said.

"YOU WILL STOP LOVING THEM RIGHT NOW!!" As the two older sand sibs went at it, Gaara and Sakura sat calmly, sipping their tea and coffee.

"Is it always like this?" Sakura asked the Kazekage. "Unfortunately, yes. Last week it was Hannah Montana." Gaara replied with a sigh.

Sakura shuttered, and sighed too. "But, hey…" Gaara continued, giving Sakura a small smile. "Now I have someone to talk to."

Sakura fought back the blush that threatened to overtake her face. "Yeah." she said, smiling back.

--

An hour or two later, Suna was bustling with activity, from what Sakura could see from the window of the Kazekage office.

"Suna is very beautiful…" Sakura offered, wanting to make small talk. Gaara glanced up at her and nodded. "Yes, I think so too." He went back to the papers he had been writing on.

Geez. So much for trying to be nice.

Sakura leaned against the wall and looked at the Kazekage curiously. He was actually kind of… handsome. That unruly red hair, the kohl-rimmed eyes, the love kanji on his left temple…

"Wait just a second, there, Sakura. Are you starting to, you know, LIKE like him?" Inner Sakura asked.

"NO! NO! Of course not! Not in a million years! I just think he's handsome, no--gorgeous, and perfect and amazing and… oh crap." Sakura debated with her inner self.

"Hmmm… I thought so. But you do know… that love kanji means he loves only himself, and fights only for himself?" Inner Sakura asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess. But…" Sakura was interrupted by Gaara's voice intruding on her thoughts.

"…uno. Hello? Haruno. Earth to Sakura. You there?" Gaara was asking, staring at her impatiently.

"Huh?! What?! I'M HERE!! WHAT HA…penned?" she trailed off when she saw Gaara trying to muffle his laughter.

"God, you're such an airhead." he chuckled. "I AM NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Sakura said, blushing.

"Oh really? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes and you've just decided to rejoin me here on earth." The redhead egged her on.

"YOU…!! Ugh!" Sakura turned away from him, infuriated. "Do you want to know what I was going to ask or what?" The Kazekage asked, now annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, by all means, Gaara-sama." Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Gaara ignored her malice and leaned back in his chair. "I asked you if you wanted to go out for lunch with me later."

The kunoichi was caught off guard. "Like a date? Or with Kankuro and Temari? What's the catch?"

"Well, it can be a date if that's what you want to call it. And no, my idiotic siblings would not be coming."

Gaara replied.

Kankuro and Temari burst through the door. "AWW GAA-CHAN-KAZEKAGE-SAMA! THAT'S COLD!" The two complained.

"I only said it because I knew you two were listening." Gaara said, glaring at his siblings.

"Doh! We've been caught." Kankuro realized. "We'll just be going!" Temari added, and the two left the room, closing the door after them.

There was nothing but the sound of Gaara's pen on the papers on his desk.

Sakura fidgeted with the ends of her skirt. "Umm… Gaara?" She asked, blushing.

"Hn?" he said, glancing at her and keeping writing. "You said you only said that stuff because those two were listening… does that mean…"

Gaara looked up at her, now curious. "Does that mean… you weren't really asking me on a date?"

Gaara blushed as Sakura looked at him, anticipating an answer.

"Of course not! Our date… is definitely still on." The Kazekage said.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Hehe. You know… for some reason, I'm really happy about that."

Gaara looked up at her, shocked, but before either could say anything, Sakura stood and walked out the door.

Gaara stared after her, then let a smile grace his face. "For some reason… I'm happy too." He said to himself.

---

Chapter two, complete! (throws confetti)

See you for chapter three! But if you want it, I need… Lets start with a low number… five reviews!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! IT'D BE HAKIN AWESOME IF YOU'D CLICK THE NIFTY LITTLE BUTTON BELOW!!


	3. Sleepover

Ch. 3 of Impossible is here!!!! I know you're all just soooo happy to hear it!

Well… I'm thinking I'll introduce my helper to you all! His name is Isaac!

Isaac: I don't want to help.

Me: You'll help and you'll like it, you hear me?

Isaac: Um… Ok… By the way, you scare me.

Me: Good to know. Now, won't you give the nice fans some spoilers?

Isaac: … Fine. Gaara and Sakura kiss. Is that good enough?

Me: Ugh, you're impossible.

Isaac: Heh. Irony!

Me: ZOMG. You're such a baka.

Isaac: I AM NOT A BAKA!

Me: I almost forgot to mention! Isaac will be answering any questions you may have about him, me, or any of my stories! Ask a question in the form of a review, and it may be featured in an upcoming chapter!

Isaac: I DON'T WANT TO HELP!

Me: Shut up! Ok, everyone. Read before he can say anything else!

--------

Gaara smiled to himself. It was finally lunchtime. All the paperwork for the day was done, so that meant no going back to the office unless there was an emergency.

Sakura was in her room, getting ready for her date with the Kazekage. She felt weird for getting so worked up over a simple date.

It was lunchtime, not New Years.

Gaara was waiting for her outside the Kazekage building. "What do you like to eat?" Gaara asked the pink-haired kunoichi conversationally.

"Hmm… well, I like sushi, but I doubt you have fish in the middle of the desert and…" Sakura was cut off by Gaara putting a finger to her lips.

"Suna happens… to have the best sushi in the land of fire." Gaara said.

"I doubt it." Sakura said, speaking boldly to the Kazekage. He gave one of his rare smiles and said, "Let's make a deal. If this isn't the best sushi you've ever had, I'll sleep on the roof. If it is, you have to sleep on the roof."

Sakura huffed. "Fine. But doesn't it get kinda cold around here at night? Don't want you getting frostbite or anything."

"Thank you for your concern, my lovely kunoichi. But I don't think I'll be the one sleeping on the roof tonight, so you should be worrying about yourself instead."

Sakura blushed. 'My lovely kunoichi'?…

She quickly regained her thoughts. "Hn. Fine, Deal on."

Gaara smiled. "Have fun on the roof." he said.

----

_A little later, back at Kazekage tower:_

Sakura huffed. "Why did I have to make that stupid deal?! I'm going to freeze to death!!"

--

Gaara had smiled smugly when she took her first bite of her spicy tuna roll.

"This is delicious! The best sushi I've ever…. Oh crap…" she had said.

"Enjoy the roof."

"Teme…" (A/N: Teme is 'bastard' in Japanese)

"What did you call me?"

"I said, I can't wait"

--

Now, here she was, grabbing a sleeping bag, her comforter, and a pillow and heading to the roof.

When she got there, she saw something she wasn't expecting. The Kazekage was on the roof, too. He even brought a full sleeping setup like she had.

He had his back turned to her, and he was peering over the railing that enclosed the roof at the city. The breeze played with his fiery red hair.

"Gaara?" she said, getting his attention. He turned around slowly. "Sakura."

There was a silence. Gaara was wearing nothing but a black tee-shirt and jeans, with bare feet. Sakura was wearing jeans, her favorite jacket, red and pink striped socks, and a black tee-shirt.

"Why…" Sakura began, but Gaara cut her off. "You think I'm going to let you stay up here all by yourself in this cold? I don't think so."

"Oh." Sakura said, and began spreading out her sleeping bag. Gaara sat down on his and looked up at the sky. When Sakura was finished setting up her things, she looked toward the sky too.

She gasped. There were so many stars! There were barely any visible in Konoha because there were so many lights on at night. Suna was pitch dark at night, showing thousands of stars.

While Sakura looked up at the sky, Gaara inched closer to her untill he was sitting right next to her. He put an arm behind her, leaning back.

When Sakura turned to look at him, she was surprised to see him so close. "Gaara…" she whispered, turning her torso to face him.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Gaara breathed, turning to face her, putting his other hand over hers.

"I…" she was about to say something, but thought better of it, leaning toward the Kazekage instead, closing her eyes. Gaara moved his hand to grip her shoulder.

He could feel her light, sweet, breath on his lips; it made him crazy. Sand began to surround them, blocking out their surroundings.

Gaara began to lean in and was just about to kiss her when the door to the roof burst open.

"OK! OK! BREAK IT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro said, flailing his arms around. Gaara and Sakura jumped away from each other, the sand falling to the ground.

"NO MAKING OUT ON THE ROOF!!! GEEZ!!" Kankuro scolded the two. Temari came up the steps carrying two sleeping bags and pillows. "We're so joining you guys!" Temari said with a smile.

Kankuro and Temari set up their spaces, Kankuro still looking peeved.

For the rest of the night, the foursome told stories about various subjects. They finally got to sleep around one.

---

_The next morning…_

Sakura awoke pressed up against something warm. Something was holding her waist, too.

She opened her eyes slowly. It was still a little dark out, with the sun only just rising. But that didn't conceal who she was pressed up against.

Gaara's eyes were closed, and he looked at peace. Sakura smiled to herself. His mouth was barely open, his cool breath on her lips.

Sakura nonchalantly snuggled closer to his sleeping form. He opened one eye, a slight smile on his lips.

He raised an arm and sand formed a box around them, blocking out the sunlight. "How did you sleep?" the redhead asked the pinkette.

She yawned. "Good…" she said, gripping his shirt and snuggling her head to his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist again, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead.

Sakura's eyes flew open, a blush overtaking her face.

She sat up quickly. "You… I… Woah! Wha'….!"

"Yes, I just kissed you, Yes, we did sleep in the same sleeping bag, and YES, I want to kiss you again." Gaara said.

"Woah…" was all Sakura could say.

Gaara smirked.

"Well, what do you say, Sakura?" He asked, sitting up and gripping her shoulder like he had last night.

In response, Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes widened. Sakura's lips… were on his… OMG…. Breathe, Gaara, Breathe…

He pushed her down gently and kissed her back, one ice-cold hand sliding up Sakura's left side. Her skin prickled.

They were just really getting into it when there was a knock from the outside.

"YO! LITTLE BRO!! SAKURA!! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING IN THERE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! GETTING IT ON IS NOT THE ANSWER TO YOUR PROBLEMS!!" Kankuro was screaming.

"Stupid brother…." Gaara muttered, getting off Sakura and dropping the sand shield.

"What are you screaming about he asked, rubbing is eyes like he just woke up and glaring at Kankuro.

"I… um… nothing." Kankuro said, backing away.

"Geez…." Gaara said, massaging the back of his neck.

Sakura giggled. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Gaara- Sama." Sakura said, standing, gathering her stuff, and leaving the roof.

"Hmmm…. I could get used to this…" Gaara thought.

Just as he began packing up, he heard one thing that stopped him in his tracks.

Sakura was screaming.

----

Well, there's chapter 3.

I finally got to work on it because I've been studying for finals forever.

Now they're done and I'm off to Canada! Laters.

REVIEW, EY?!


	4. SASUKE!

Chaper 4! "Love Remains the Same"

Enjoy and review!

NEW FEATURE! AN comments will now look like this: (1) (2) and so on. Descriptions will be at the bottom.

Naruto-Abridged-Episode-22-Related-material ahead!

----

Sakura was walking down the stairs to head back to her room. But she didn't see what she expected at the bottom of the stairs.

A raven-haired man, with cold eyes, leaning against the wall near the bottom step. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura screamed. "What the hell is Sasuke doing here!?" Her inner self screamed right along with her.

Sasuke turned to her, boredom covering his features.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura abruptly stopped screaming to glare at the Uchiha-teme. "Why are _you_ here?!" she said.

Now she was getting confused. Sasuke was dressed as a Jonin. Could it be he had returned to Kohona?…

"To give you the joyous news, obviously. I'm back." he said. **Inner Sakura**: "Holy Shitttt… Ake mushrooms!"

"Oh, weeellll! Isn't that _FABULOUS_!? Uchiha-teme has returned home! I am so overjoyed I can barely contain it!" Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She then walked right past him.

"That's it? No 'I love you'? No actual happiness?" Sasuke chided, annoyed with the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, ok. Welcome back! Have a good future with Ino-pig, I hear she's still available. She'll say she loves you," Sakura said, "because I'm sure as _hell_ ain't sayin' it!"

Gaara, who was listing with his siblings at the top of the stairs, smirked. Take that, teme.

"Come ON, Sakura. Admit you still love me." Sasuke said, suddenly backing her up against a wall.

Gaara's eyebrow (1) twitched. Don't even think about it, Uchiha.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I wont, cuz I don't. I moved on from you and I'm happily in love with someone else!"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded for a second then burst out laughing. "YOU'RE in LOVE with someone else! HAHAHA! AS IF!"

"I AM!!" Sakura said, scowling and putting her hands on her hips. "Prove it, or I'm going to do something racy to you." Sasuke said, leaning his face toward hers.

Sakura pushed him away and stomped back up the stairs, Sasuke following close behind.

The sand sibs pretended they hadn't heard anything, standing around nonchalantly.

Sakura walked right up to Gaara. He looked at her for a second as if to say, "_What_?"

But she didn't respond. Instead she went on her tippy-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and crushed her lips to his.

Aquamarine eyes widened for a second, then closed and his arms circled her waist and he really got into it.

Sakura's malice toward the Uchiha melted away and she kissed him passionately.

Temari and Kankuro's jaws nearly hit the floor, their eyes wide. "Woo! Go little brother!" Temari yelled out suddenly.

Kankuro cried anime tears. "He gooottt kissseed beeeffooorree meee! And I'M his BIG BROOTTTHHHER!!!"

Sasuke just scowled. "She's in love with the no-eyebrows emo kid?"

"That's our BROTHER you're taking about!"

"And MY friend of the funk!"

"Uncle Expendable? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

"Well, um… yes… actually I think I am…"

"For the love of God, shut up already!"

"Gaara! Sakura! You can stop kissing now! I believe you've made your point."

"…. 3 "

"Um… guys?"

"…"

-Awkward silence…-

"Soo… how bout' them Chargers?" (2)

---

A little later, Sakura was walking around Suna at nightfall. She couldn't believe Sasuke was actually back. Then again, it was

When she was just about to start walking back toward the Kazekage building when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura. I'm sorry…" she turned to see Sasuke standing there. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sasuke, I know you, you weren't telling the full truth earlier. Besides the fact that you're back, what happened?"

Sasuke bowed his head, his face having a strange look on it. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"It's… about Naruto."

--

Gaara was awakened by a gentle knock on the door of his room. He went to open the door, surprised to see Sakura there, looking down at her feet. "Saku…ra?" he whispered, gently placing a hand on her arm.

She suddenly turned her head up. She was biting her lip as tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Seiren?! What happened…" he said, taking her in his arms as she sobbed.

He brought her inside ad lay on his couch, placing her on top of him. "There, there, love. It's okay, I'm here." he said, stroking the back of her head as she lay her face on his chest, her petite frame still shaking as she clung to him.

"Sakura… can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head, still not brining her head up. "Talking about it might make you feel better." She shook her head again, clutching his shirt tighter.

"Ok, you don't have to it you don't want to, but I'm here and I always will be when you need someone to talk to." She nodded slowly. Her shaking had ceased.

"Good -- you stopped crying." he said, offering her a small smile as she peeked up at his face. She rested her chin on her folded arms on is chest.

Gaara used his thumb to begin wiping away the smeared eyeliner that had streaked down her face. "Everything will work out." he reassured her.

She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes again, and quickly pressed her lips to his. He kept his aquamarine eyes open for a moment, then closed them slowly and kissed her gently. Hesitantly.

Sakura kissed him back fiercely, like she did not want him to ever leave her side. Gaara smirked within the kiss and flipped their positions so he was on top.

"Tell me what's wrong." he whispered.

Sakura clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, tears running down her face.

"It's-it's Naruto…." Sakura said. Gaara cocked his head to the side.

"What about Naruto?"

Sakura burst into tears again.

"He DIED, Gaara! He frickin' DIED!"

Gaara's aquamarine eyes widened.

"What?!"

---------------------------------

A/N's:

(1) He doesn't have eyebrows does he?

(2) THEY'RE SUCKING RIGHT NOW!

A little shorter than usual. Sorry for the cliffy ending, but I really needed to post another chapter.

Stay with me everyone!

8 REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

IF NOT I WILL DISCONTINUE! I MEAN IT!


	5. Broken Hearts Dying Slowly

Impossible chap. 5.

First off, I would like to apologize for the atrociously long wait. You wouldn't believe how hectic my life has been-- the class trip, the regular nightly 4 hrs of HW, boy issues, the list goes on and on….

So, I will not keep you any longer from enjoying IMPOSSIBLE CHAPTER 5, the second to last (and most drama-filled) chapter!

That's right, the next chap will be the last!

JSUK: Some ideologically sensitive material at the end….

------

Sakura stood solemnly outside the Kazekage residence with the sand sibs and Sasuke by her side. Her gaze was cast downward, her usual smiling face overtaken with sorrow.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Gaara asked Sasuke monotonously, who nodded in response. "The first service… is just for his closest family."

Gaara nodded, frowning. "Please… give my condolences to Kakashi." Sasuke nodded again. "We have to go." Sakura looked up at Gaara. He smiled weakly.

"Do you think you'll be returning to us soon?…"

"I don't know…I'm sorry."

"Its… okay…."

"We're very sorry for your loss, Sakura." Temari cut in, trying to lighten the mood, at least a little bit. "If you ever need anything from us, the gates of Suna are always open."

"Thank you… Temari. Well, we better go now."

Kankuro suddenly raised an eyebrow and approached the Uchiha. "How long has Naruto been dead for?" he asked, seeming suspicious. Sasuke's flawless stoic expression wavered for only a split second before muttering, "A week and a half."

Sakura turned one last time to catch a farewell glimpse of the man who had captured her heart. He merely gave one of those rare smiles, the ones he saved just for her, and said…

"Take care…. Sakura."

"Goodbye… Gaara."

_Goodbye…_

------

Sakura tried to hold back tears as they left Suna. Her best friend was dead, her ex-crush/creepoid extraordinaire was back, and she had to leave the love of her life.

After a few hours of walking, Sasuke and Sakura came upon a small village. There was an onseen set up for weary travelers. "Sakura. It's getting dark. We should spend the night here." She nodded without saying a word.

Sasuke walked up to the front desk and said, "A room for two, please." Sakura's head snapped up. "SAY WHAT NOW?" she growled in hushed anger.

"I SAID room for two, since I need to keep an eye on you, Haruno."

"WTF?! It's not like I'm going anywhere, Uchiha!!"

"Who knows?! If I get you your own room, Gaara might appear in the middle of the night and whisk you away!!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Don't I know it." he shot back, retrieving the key and marching away. Sakura scrambled after him, huffing and puffing in anger. "This is discrimination!! MUTANY!!" She was yelling at him the whole way down the hall. "Sakura, shut up or you'll wake the other guests here."

"NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"

"You WILL shut up, or I'll make you."

"You'll do NO SUCH THING!"

Sasuke finally found the room and inserted the key into the lock, slowly pushing open the door.

Sakura gasped, her sorrow gone for a moment. "SSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE!!! Will you look at this?! THIS ROOM IS SOOOO BIIIGG!!!" Sakura gushed, pushing passed him and looking around the room like a child in a candy store.

Sasuke only shook his head. "Dear Lord, Sakura, chill out. It's just a hotel room." When Sakura turned around to make a snappy remark to the Uchiha, she noticed something that made her shut up.

Proximity. Sasuke was getting WAAYY to close for her own personal comfort. He stalked toward her slowly like an animal eyeing its prey.

She didn't realize the bed was behind her until she tripped and fell backwards onto it. There was a eerie silence filling the air, mixed with tension and confusion.

When Sasuke pinned her to the bed with a soft smirk on his face, everything suddenly became painstakingly clear to Sakura.

It had all been a lie, like it always would be, coming from Sasuke. He wasn't really back. Naruto (thank the good Lord in heaven) wasn't really dead. She didn't really need to go back to Konoha at all.

Sasuke had brought her here to take advantage of her.

"Are you ready, Sa-Ku-Ra?"

"You lied to me!"

"It's about time you figured it out. I thought it would be obvious to one of Konoha's smartest kunoichi."

"How could you Sasuke?! You… Monster! You….!"

Her words were stolen away from her when Sasuke's lips crushed to hers. All was lost. Everything was done for. Sakura knew that much.

"_Gaara… I'm sorry…_"

_Goodbye…_

------

A LITTLE WHILE EARLIER….

Kankuro lay on his bed, agitatedly watching his Jonas Brothers Burnin' Up concert video. What was going on? Usually Nick's charms soothed his troubled mind. But Kankuro knew something was up.

Temari suddenly came into his room. "Kankuro. If you MUST watch that stupid video, please at LEAST turn it down a little. Gaara is busy brooding."

He pressed pause.

"It's not stupid. But anyway. Tema-chan, dontcha think something's up? If Naruto had died, we would of heard of it sooner. And Sasuke wouldn't have been let out of solitary confinement, or whatever other punishment he would have received for leaving, only a couple weeks after returning."

"Hmm… I think you might be onto something, Kanky-chan, please continue."

"Furthermore, how would he have known Sakura was here? That was classified information. And don't you think it was a little odd Naruto would just so happen to die just after Sasuke returned?…"

"That can only mean…"

"Yep. The whole thing was a lie… but what could he want with…."

The two older Sand Sib's eyes widened in unison.

"Oh no…."

Gaara had, of course, been listening to this entire conversation. That stupid Uchiha! He was gonna get sand-coffined from here to The Sound village!

He took off running from the doorway.

_"Sakura… Wait for me."_

------

"Sasuke! No! Stop it!" Sakura moaned, trying to push the Uchiha off her to no avail.

"Sakura, shut up and let me do this…." He kissed her roughly. Too roughly. Nothing like Gaara's soft, lingering kisses she cherished so much now.

"NO! Sasuke! I don't love you anymore!!" She managed as tears began to blur her vision. "Shut up." He growled as he began to unzip her shirt.

_"Gaara-kun…. Please come for me quickly…."_

--

Gaara ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and faster. He pumped chakra into his feet and ran so fast, normal people wouldn't have even seen him pass by.

When he saw the onseen, he was sure he could sense her chakra signature. She was in trouble; he could feel it. He ran to the entrance. "Did a big, broody, chicken-butt haired loser and a cute pink-haired kunoichi come through here?!" he asked the receptionist.

"Ahh, yes. Uchiha and Haruno? They're in room eight. Are you a friend of theirs?"

He didn't bother to answer and ran down the hallway to where the room with a brass '8' was located.

Gaara burst through the doorway. "Uchiha! How dare you…." His kohl-rimmed eyes widened at the scene before him. "Gaara-kun!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as Sasuke ran his tongue up the length of her neck.

"Uchiha… I'll never forgive you." Gaara said, a dark expression coming over him. Sand began to swirl at his feet as his anger increased.

"I don't need, or want, your forgiveness, freak." Sasuke said, getting off of Sakura and facing the redhead. "I'll make you regret what you did to her." Gaara growled.

"Go ahead and try. I wont EVER regret it." Sasuke said, smirking.

Suddenly, something inside Gaara snapped and he felt the left side of his body start to be taken over by Shukaku.

"What are you doing?" his inner self debated the one-tailed beast.

"**If you are in love with this girl, I am as well**."

"So we're in this together?"

"**Til' the death**."

"I don't plan on dying."

"**Neither do I**"

"Then let's take down this bastard Uchiha."

"**I couldn't agree more**."

-----------------

Intense, huh?! Omg, what'll happen next?! Well I know, cuz I'm the author. But you don't! MUHAHA!

Just kidding! Geez, don't have to freak out.

10 reviews or no last chapter :) (cuz I'm evil like that )

**BEFORE YOU ASK**:

*Sakura was NOT raped by Sasuke. She was going to be, but Sasuke hadn't even gotten her fully undressed yet. Gaara-kun saved her 3

* I know Shukaku is gone. But I love him :) so I brought him back :P


End file.
